¿Historia o Realidad? ¿Si son ambas cosas?
by InventaTodo
Summary: One-shot completo. Un inicio en primera persona y un final posiblemente complejo.


Acá un one-shoot, demasiado triste para mi gusto y contado en primera persona.

Disclaimer. Personajes de Masaki Kishimoto.

Mis personajes . Akaru, careshy,Etc.

...empezando...

**_Solo cuando nos vimos a los susurros del viento,_**

**_Sentí que mi alma renacía en ese instante, muy temprana edad para el amar y gozar,_**

**_Me enamoré de el sin siquiera saber quién era, solo con sus susurros y pasos puedo vivir._**

**_¡ QUIÉN ME MANDO A MI PARA QUE ME ENAMORE DEL ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE ¡_**

**_Pues si, solo cuando me perdí entre el sendero del destino ahí le vi, yo, siendo la ángel de la esperanza me enamoro de ese demonio peliplata._**

**_Pero no era cualquier demonio, el solo me miraba, pudo haberme matado y así librarnos ambos de las fuerzas del amor._**

**_La Luna y la Oscuridad se volvieron nuestras aliadas, SECRETO era nuestro amor, noches de tinieblas en el sendero del destino donde siempre íbamos a vernos, a pesar de las leyes celestiales y demoníacas que decían : LOS ÁNGELES Y DEMONIOS NUNCA SE UNIRÁN SENTIMENTALMENTE. Esas reglas que rompí con él por amar._**

**_Algunas veces repartíamos besos y caricias, cuando eso pasaba, cada beso botaba fuego y hielo._**

**_Fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, no solo caricias, sino que me entregué en espíritu y cuerpo a él, nunca nadie más en mi vida me hará sentir lo que sentí con el una noche, nunca nadie más que el me hizo conocer y gozar de esas bellas sensaciones: lujuría y amor, deseo y alegría, lágrimas y besos, éxtasis y placer, codicia por su cuerpo, avaricia por solo quererle para mí, TODO fue magia, junto a el pude llegar y gozar el verdadero paraíso del placer y amor juntos y sin nadie que pudo detenernos hasta ese momento._**

**_Los dos reinos espíritu: Angelia y Demociare se enteraron de todo. El me amaba como yo le siguo amando a él, según los reinos espíritu, le echaron la culpa a el por no haberme matado, látigos, cadenas y torturas le aplicaron, tanto fue su amor por mí que antes de que nos cortaran las alas y nos pusieran al fuego me susurró: Ellos son unos tontos, este es el fuego para la reencarnación-amor verdadero, yo iré primero y tu después allá abajo la diferencia de nuestra edad será medio año, si puedes soporta la maldición que te echaron, recuerda que te amo y allá abajo otra vez nos enamoraremos y esta vez nada nos separará solamente podrá hacerlo tu corazón y la llave que yo poseo para abrirlo y tomarlo.Y no seas tímida Akarumi-Esperanza._**

**_Eso fue lo último que dijiste y lo último que recuerdo de ti fue tu sonrisa y la mía, solo lo que me acuerdo fue que caíste y luego fue mi turno después otra vida que no recordaremos, esa nueva vida que la disfrute mi reencarnación._**

**_De ahí solo me queda una última cosa que decir: Él y yo nos reencontramos en almas, nadie nos separó desde entonces y ahora estoy muy bien, él igual encontró nuestras alas y ahora somos la intención y el consuelo, en parte por nuestras acciones, yo la inocencia que tuve al amar de verdad y él por los consuelos y palabras de amor para seguir viviendo, me olvidaba el se llamaba Conde Hatake Kakashi y yo Akaru-Esperanza vida del destino Serhasyu, nuestras reencarnaciones son Akarumi Serhasyu y Kakashi Hatake._**

**_Fin...mientras tanto..._**

**- ¡naruto¡-**

**- si dattebayo-**

**- dejate de renovar historias de Jiraiya-**

**- mmmmnn pero quedo bien-**

**- si si pero tienes que entrenar-**

**- fffu akarumi-danna-**

**- el final te salio a tu estilo-****dice mientras leía la historia**

**- Akaru-**

**-nm¡?-**

**- La historia es inventada¡?-**

**- Entrena ¡-**

**- YA VOY¡- Naruto se va corriendo.-**

**- Ángeles y demonios que gracioso Jiraiya-**

**- Eso es mio-una voz dulce arrebata con ayuda del viento la hoja de papel.-Todos olvidarán esta historia que es verdadera-**

**- ¿quien eres?-**

**- ¡POCIMA DEL OLVIDO¡- unas manos amarillas claro vierten un liquido celeste. -mn demás te iba a decir Akaru -**

**-Un instante curioso, un pare de un minuto y luego todos siguen sus vidas como siempre sin recordar nada de esta hoja- decía la voz a un cuerpo azul que estaba viendo en una pantalla las vidas del mundo shinobi.**

**-mn-**

**-Conde-**

**-Si-**

**- Akaru progresó mucho, todo ese mundo, Descansemos-**

**- si**

**-quedemos en el olvido- la voz se acerca a una flecha y la tira en dirreción al cielo-**

**-al fin y al cabo, estamos reencarnados-**

**Fin...de verdad...¿O NO?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Final que ni yo planee XD**

**A puse a Naruto para no abandonarle jejejeje.**

**A y esta historia me dio la idea para ****fanfics( por ahora les doy el titulo y el resumen que se me ocurra XD)**

**• Amor del cielo e infierno.**

**¿pueden dos seres de distintos destinos enamorarse?**

**Pues si eso ocurre cuando el angel Akaru-Esperanza Serhasyu conoce al dominio Kakashi-Conde Hatake y forman un vinculo algo mas que amistoso.**

**Deseos y sueños hechos realidad, divinamente.**

**-.-.-.**

**• ¡ Detectives y Ladrones usando magia, ¿el ladrón de guante fino tiene la razón? ¡**

**-me reservo el resumen XD-**

**•¡¿ Donde demonios estamos Naruto ?¡**

**-reservo resumen-**

**• ¡ PLAN, MATERIAL Y ESCAPE¡**

**-reserva-**

**ETC...**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ¡**

**:-) **

**:-) **

**:-) **

**:-) **


End file.
